At present, the concept of CoMP (Coordinated Multiple Points) transmission has been proposed. However, in an actual application scenario, since the backhaul link performance is usually not ideal and each node in the same CoMP cluster always has a different status, different nodes have different acceptability for coordinated transmission. This causes application of coordinated transmission very complex. Therefore, the prior art cannot provide a specific implementation manner of CoMP transmission till now.